Gyūki
, |species=Ushi-oni |unique traits=Produces ink |classification=Tailed beast~Uematsu Tomi |affiliations= |shippuden=No |jutsu=Chakra Transfer Technique, Continuous Tailed Beast Balls, Ink Creation, Tailed Beast Ball, Tailed Beast Chakra Arms, Tailed Beast Eight Twists, Tailed Beast Shockwave |teams = Konohagakure}} , more commonly known as the , is one of the nine tailed beasts. Background Gyūki first came into being in the waning days of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's life. Using the Creation of All Things, Hagoromo separated the chakra from the Ten-Tails and divided it into nine separate constructs: the tailed beasts.Naruto chapter 467, pages 15-16''Naruto'' chapter 510, pages 11-12 Some time after being created, Hagoromo sat down with all the young tailed beasts and told them that they would always be together, even when separated, and that one day they would become one entity again with different names and forms. Then, when the time came, they would know what true power was.Naruto chapter 572, pages 10-11 Personality Gyūki is characterised as a tough and serious individual. It uses when referring to itself and often speaks in a somewhat rude dialect. In addition, Gyūki was also shown to have a good analytical ability. With regards to its relationship with the other tailed beasts, Gyūki mentioned that it and its brethren disliked Kurama for its habit of ranking their strength based on their number of tails.Naruto chapter 567, page 11 However, there are hints of a benevolent side.Naruto chapter 493, page 7 Appearance Gyūki is an ushi-oni with four long horns on its head, similar to that of a Jacob sheep. Like all tailed beasts, its an extremely massive creature, so much so that it dwarfs entire forests and towers over large rock formations and buildings. It has a muscular upper-body structure, with a hunched back similar to an American bison, arms with spiked protrusions on the elbows, and hands with opposable thumbs like that of a human. It has no hind-legs, instead its lower half is made up of its tails which consist of eight tentacles that resemble the cephalopod arms of an octopus. These tails will grow back in the event that they are sliced off. It is also extremely massive, matching the Giant Squid in size. During the last remaining days of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Gyūki was smaller and its horns were much shorter. Abilities As a tailed beast, Gyūki possesses a massive supply of chakra and is able to use the Tailed Beast Ball, as well as fire them in rapid succession at a target. A single Tailed Beast Ball from it could penetrate barriers without even exploding.Naruto chapter 536, pages 9-10 It was the second most powerful of the nine tailed beasts. Going with its octopus theme, Gyūki can also produce ink to blind its enemies as well as form ink clones to bind them. It can also generate enormous tornadoes which can level an entire forest with ease. Its enormous horns are incredibly sharp, capable of easily impaling a human being. Gyūki has immense physical strength, being able to temporarily restrain Kurama and contain a direct Tailed Beast Ball from the fox,Naruto chapter 496, pages 15-16''Naruto'' chapter 497, pages 2-4 and completely stop Isobu in full motion using only its extended tentacles, along with swiping Kokuō‎ aside at the same time.Naruto chapter 571, pages 9-10 It was able to endure being burned by Sasuke's Amaterasu for a considerable amount of time, continue battling after being gored by Kokuō‎ and slammed by Son Gokū,Naruto chapter 567, pages 6 & 14-15 and even survive its own Tailed Beast Ball that was deflected by the Ten-Tails.Naruto chapter 611, pages 3-9 Gyūki's durability seems to be extremely high since its head could endure a direct hit from a combined explosion of Tailed Beast Balls from itself and the Ten-Tails that are condensed within the mouth of Ten-Tails, losing only one of its teeth and horn. Its tentacles offer it several additional appendages with which to interact with its surroundings and strike targets and can be used for defence tactics, capable of blocking explosion blast and shock wave from a collision of gigantic Tailed Beast Balls by several beasts, or slowing down the velocity of an immense sized Tailed Beast Ball by the Ten-Tails, but they are also easily severed by technique of great sharpness such as Chidori. Even with its immense size and despite lacking terrestrial form of not having hind legs, Gyūki has shown a high level of speed and mobility on land enough to keep up with Kurama by using its tentacles,Naruto: Shippūden episode 143 and was even fast enough to block Amaterasu with its fist.Naruto chapter 415, page 2 Its severed tails can be used as a medium for its chakra, such as creating a clone of its host, or be used to transfer chakra to said host should Gyūki be extracted;Naruto chapter 677, page 10 a Kumo-nin who ate it in an attempt to gain jinchūriki-like powers died from the chakra instead. Gyūki has been shown to be very intelligent. Trivia * , which literally means 'ox ogre', is an alternate pronunciation for the name of the ushi-oni. * In Japanese folklore, an ushi-oni is a massive, brutal yōkai with the horned head of a bull and the body of an octopus, a crab, or a spider. One legend says that it lives off the coasts of Japan and attacks fishermen. * Gyūki is the tailed beast with the most known jinchūriki, most of whom are also from the same family. * Gyūki is the only tailed beast that apparently has been shown to have a permanently damaged body. Quotes * (To Kurama) References Category:Tailed beasts